monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Fullmoon
'Sasha Folmoon '''is one of the heroines featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''"God, please let people live healthy lives with smiles on their faces today too. '' ''The fact that these children can always have a smile on their faces makes me happier than anything else." Story: A pious devotee of the chief god who can hear god's voice, and a hero of the "religious kingdom Lescatie" who specializes in repelling monsters with light magic. She's a senior to "Wilmarina" and "Mimi," and compared to them, she's a veteran hero with much more experience. Being a hero, the order has advised her to reside in the castle a countless number of times, but she prefers to live in a small church in the slums. The church also has an orphanage; as she is the owner, she cares of the children who live there. After “your” parents were dismissed from Wilmarina's household, they both died, and “you” were taken in by the owner of the orphanage, Sasha's now deceased mother, so “you” and Sasha lived almost like brother and sister. Kind-hearted, gentle, and benevolent, she is truly a “holy maiden”; she is adored not only by the children of the orphanage, but also by the soldiers of the order and junior heroes. She is a famous hero, but one day she had a realization: she thought she had to fight as a hero in order to protect the smiles of the people, but she realized that her battles always took away the smiles of the monsters and their husbands. She thus began to doubt the teachings of the church that claim, “monsters are evil.” In order to clear away her doubts, she repeatedly asked god about it, but she was given no answer, and after that she could no longer hear the voice of god at all. Doubt became suspicion: thus, while continue to act as a hero, she also began to leak the invasion plans targeting the monster villages, as well as secretly freeing monster prisoners that were scheduled for execution; she even made a secret monster orphanage deep in the woods. She shows a little bit of weakness towards "you", who acts like her family, but she has an extreme mentality of self-sacrifice. She tends to shoulder a great many burdens all by herself, including her work at the orphanage, her duty as a hero, and her defense of monsters while in a hero's position. Her stress worries "you" terribly. One day, overwork finally caused her to collapse with a high fever. After lying down, she felt a bit better, but for some reason the city was suddenly noisy. To make matters worse, her mind felt blank, and her body felt hot; it didn't feel like it was just a fever. While barely conscious, she felt powerful demonic energy, and at the same time, she began to hear the "voice of god' in her mind that she missed so terribly. Post-Transformation Quotes: "God, please let people live pleasurable, sensual lives. Aah...today too the children and I can get stained pure white in your desire-packed sticky liquid." Story: The god's voice was similar to that of the god that she knew, yet it was very different: it was the voice of a god who had fallen after being swallowed by devilish pleasure and had then become a monster, the voice of the fallen god. The voice echoed directly in her mind and shook her. "I will teach you how to make everyone smile," said the fallen god, and then he showed her the way that she had been seeking. Her values and her mind were are all renewed by the God's voice; her body flushed hotly, and a filthy desire was born within her, while her mind was stained with lust. Normally, as a pious adherent of the chief god, she tolerated such thoughts, but those teachings from church are all changed by the God of corruption; under the lead of the new God, she put her finger under her stomach and started playing with herself, enjoying the pleasure of lust. When she woke from the blurred consciousness due to the heat and the pleasure, her expression wore a kind of lustful smile. She had become a dark priest, wearing black nun clothes. Her new mission under the lead of the new God, became, “corrupt everyone into a monster so they can smile”. Then, two little girls who lived in the orphanage came to her room because they were worried about her: first, she taught their bodies the wonderfulness of drowning in pleasure, using the voice of her god for advice. Before long, she awakened them to sexual desire, and once the two little girls had completely become monsters, they started to wear lasciviously bewitching smiles, and her heart was filled with joy at the sight. She gave thanks to god, and the three pious servants of the fallen god corrupted the orphanage in no time at all. In order to corrupt more people, she first converted all of the women of the slums into followers of the fallen god, and then, when that place was smeared with the desire of men and women, she unleashed the little monsters from the secret orphanage. Exposed to the demonic energy from men and women having sex all over the place, the children soon began to attack men, enjoying the pleasure with their little bodies. Upon beholding the wonderfully obscene spectacle of the monsters covered in lascivious smiles, she dedicated a prayer of gratitude to god, and then the voice of god spoke to her mind once again: "Next I will give you your smile. An outstandingly lewd smile." She was happy that everyone had a smile on their face, but there was something she wanted even more. It was a desire she had to control back when she was a disciple of the chief god, but now there was no need for that; on the contrary, as a disciple of the fallen god, she had to give in to what she had so badly desired as quickly as she could; Just thinking of "you", who she always wanted but didn't get, was enough to get her horny Both her eyes and her vagina were wet with desire; when she looked to the side, she saw the two little girls she corrupted to begin with, and she soon knew that they both desired "you" in the same way that she herself did. In order to corrupt "you", their beloved, and in order to fall to "you", the three corrupted saints went after "you", dreaming of staining their entire bodies in "your" white sticky liquid... Category:Succubus Family Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Mamono Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Demon Realm